


The Izzet Kaboomist

by Shadedraco



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadedraco/pseuds/Shadedraco
Summary: Follow Talbot Drake from humble beginnings as a Izzet Blastseeker to Multiplanar Kaboomist!





	1. Fuse

The sterile whiteness of the courtroom was getting on Talbot’s nerves, causing a slight migraine. The only other color was light blue, sort of a baby blue. A baby color for a group of tattletales and children. “Izzet League Blastseeker Talbot Drake, we find you guilty of destroying over a square kilometer of city. You have the choice of paying personal funds as reparations to the city, or discussing the possibility of the League paying for said reparations with your Guildmaster,” the judge decreed, “Have you anything to say about your actions or the decision of the court?” The judge sat above the rest of the room. Just like his ego made him feel, above everything. “Yes, your honor,” Talbot cleared his throat, “Shove it up your ass. The destroyed city block was condemned and scheduled for demolition by yours truly.” The judge slammed his gavel down on the podium, “Blastseeker Talbot Drake, you will temper your language in court. And unless you have proof of said planned demolition, the decision stands.” Talbot reached into his pouch and withdrew a folded up letter with a broken Izzet wax seal on it, “I present proof, your honor.”

A few hours later… 

The brass accents of the room lit up in the light of electric arcs that populated the guild. A large aerie on the top was home to one Niv-Mizzet, narcissism incarnate. Talbot honestly wondered how any science got done with him doing whatever he pleased. “Blastseeker Drake, your actions have almost, yet again, left a huge smear on not only the League, but on my name,” Niv-Mizzet lectured from his perch, “Thankfully, you destroyed _only_ the approved demolition zone this time.” There were only two circumstances the Blastseeker saw his Guildmaster: to give important reports and to be lectured. “Guildmaster, if we could just prove that our League is to be respected and feared, we wouldn’t have to deal with the Azorius or the godforsaken red tape,” Talbot pleaded, “Also, you approved my request to be titled ‘Kaboomist’.” “I repeal my decision if only to teach you to respect the already strained relationship between the guilds. The Guildpact was only reinstated a month ago, under the oddest and unlikeliest circumstances.” “But Guildma-“ The dragon huffed flames, “I would like to remind you that I will eat you if you continue to displease me, Blastseeker.” Talbot bowed and left, muttering about freezing a lizard.

Lava poured from almost every building around Rix Maadi. This was a second home for the Blastseeker. Best way to get test subjects was to find willing ones, especially when there are explosions involved. It didn’t hurt that Talbot found one Cultist who actually cared about other people. “Mira, I'm at wit's end. Every time I do my job, I get yelled at. And every time I present a likely threat to the guild, I get threatened to be lizard chow,” Talbot groaned, sitting on a turned over cauldron emblazoned with the Rakdos Cult symbol. “Talbot, if the League stresses you out so much, join us. The Juri Revue is looking for a new pyrotechnics guy,” they said, patting his shoulder. “Well, unfortunately, I can’t come back from exploding, just like their last pyrotechnics guy,” he snickered. “Well, at least he’s in a better place now,” xe said, then motioned to several areas, “like there and there.” 

In an alleyway connecting Izzet and Rakdos districts, Talbot strolled through; his head ached due to the day event. Suddenly, a shadow creeped up behind him, “Hey, pal. Give me all your gold.” “How bout you leave with your life and no gold?” Talbot responded, pulling an iron sphere. The thief laughed, “Ooh, a ball! Please don’t play catch with me!” Sparks rippled from the Izzet emblem on his forearm into the ball and he tossed it to the thief, “Here. Catch!” The thief caught it reflexively, “What? That’s it.” The sphere then glowed bright red and bolts of electricity spawned from it, several of which went through the thief. He collapsed and the ball rolled to the mage's feet. “Tesla Anti-Personnel Explosive Mk. I is a success then,” he spoke as he wrote on a paper filled with calculations and scribbled out diagrams, “Off to write my report for the lizard.” 


	2. Ignition

Talbot’s report had been filed and he was given a few days before being assigned a new project. He opened his workshop door and found it organized. “What in the-” After admiring the order of it all, a letter caught his eye. He read over it quickly. “Adelaide... I guess I owe her. And now, she’s cleaned for me,” he sat on his workbench. The various goblins and weirds passed by his open door, doing odd jobs. The occasional new member passing by, like a young girl with a weird. Talbot began working on the next model of the Tesla series. The iron ball design was too bulky. Maybe Mizzium.

A goblin ran into Talbot’s workshop. They shook a paper in front of him, “Orders from the Guildmaster. There are some unsafe buildings in the Third. Get rid of them.” Talbot looked down and took the paper, reading it over. His eyes widened, “Wait. I’m cleared to destroy a whole block?”  _ There’s a catch, but what? _ he asked himself. The goblin shrugged, “I ain’t one for legalities. Just deliverin’.” Talbot dropped a couple of coins into the goblin’s still open hand, “Thank you.” The goblin turned and left. After stuffing some larger bombs into his bag, he closed the door and read Adelaide’s letter again.  _ ‘Cleaned your office for you. Came by to see you. You still owe me a dinner, you explosive ignoramus. XOXO, Arrestor Adelaide.’ _ He smiled and chuckled to himself as he put it into his coat pocket.

When he arrived to the block, he noticed the building was destroyed. The walls were caved in at intervals, ruling out accidental damage.  _ No rampaging beast would be this precise in taking down a load-bearing structure. _ He noticed the ground was still intact, save for the erosion of foot traffic and some more stand out prints.  _ And no environmental damage, only the buildings are destroyed. _ A roar then echoed from deeper in. He ducked into a half-collapsed bakery as a large ragebeast charged by.  _ Damn, the Gruul. Damn that dragon, I knew there’d be a catch. _ “Oi, what’d ya smell,” a loud voice shouted, “There ain’t nobody here, but us!” Talbot pulled out a blockbuster and started to arm it, before sneaking off.  _ I have a minute to get out of this hole _ , he thought to himself as he navigated through the rubble. As he walked, he stepped on a window pane. The loud crack drew the attention of the ragebeast as it crashed through the building, pinning Talbot down and knocking his bag off his shoulder. “Well, I’ll be damned. A Magewright in my little bit of territory,” the voice from early revealed itself to be a Gruul beastmaster. He smirked and grabbed Talbot’s bag. Talbot panicked slightly, “S-sir, there’s a bomb that will blow up in roughly 30 seconds. I suggest we leave.” He laughed at Talbot, “Eat him.” The bomb went off. Everything went black for Talbot.

He awoke in a bed, in a house. A young woman in white was patting his chest with a cool, damp cloth. “Oh, you’re awake! I’m so glad,” she said, through a shining smile.


	3. Detonation

"Wait. Where am I? Did I end up in Vitu-Ghazi?" Talbot sat up quickly. He was sore, confused, and his mind felt like it was being torn apart. The young woman looked at him, equally confused, "Vitu-Gazi? You're in Ketal. In the nation of Valeron. Wait. Is that a town in Jhess?" He rubbed his temples as the pain got worse. A sudden pain hit from his chest causing him to look down and saw a large blast mark. "What's going on? I should be dead," he muttered painfully. She pushed him back down gently, "I found you on the beach. You're clothes were torn and you looked like you were just shot from a cannon. I had some guards help you here." Her hands started glowing as she pressed on his forehead, the pain there fading. Soon, he faded as well to sleep.  
When he awoke, the room was empty. It was just him on the cot. The chair that was nearby was pushed to the wall. Talbot sat up and checked the room. The only features in the stone walled area was a bookshelf. He stood and walked to it slowly, the pain in his chest slowly throbbing. The books were all medicinal guides, except for one. The Tales of Valor. "Heh, children tales," he said, opening it. The contents were all stories of knights, castles, armies fighting with honor, and chivalry. "Hah, even the Boros understand a little cheap tricks go a long way," he laughed softly. The door opened and she walked in, "Boros? Another odd name. Tell me. And between your odd tattoo and accent, I'm having trouble with placing your origin. Dragon worshipers are usually of Jund, but your outfit had metal bits which places you of Esper. A migrant maybe? But then there's your odd names. In fact, what is your name?" He looked at her, and smiled, "Talbot Drake. And I'd like to know my savior's name as well." "Tara Blair."  
She pulled off her head covering, causing her hair to cascade like silken honey. It framed her alabaster face that reminded Talbot of a Boros angel, militaristic yet beautious. "If you're quite done staring, you could thank me,"she crossed her arms. He blushed slightly, "S-sorry. Thank you. I owe you my life." Tara looked behind her, "Well, then you could do me the favor of telling me the truth. No one's around except us." He looked at her, "I have been. I don't know what this place is. There's nothing like this on all of Ravnica." She closed the door and looked at him, wide-eyed, "Ravnica? You mean the Ravnica?" "Why do you talk like it's another world?" Talbot responded. She grabbed the book from him and opened a page before handing it back, "Read it."  
"Many a year ago, a knight from another world came to fight the hordes of Jund. He fought the dragons on a dragon of his own. His lance punctured their hard scales like a poker through burnt wood. That knight called lightning forth from the sky. The blasts were destroying the various legions of viashino and goblins. His name was Azat the Bolt-Dragoon. He told his troops of the troops from his world, using lightning and angels and bull-men. The claim of this Boros Legion fighting devils themselves gave the morale necessary to fight a mighty dragon. These claims fell on some as tales of fantasy, others still search for the land of Ravnica," Talbot read aloud, "Th-then where am I? If not Ravnica, then..." He looked at Tara. She spoke softly, "Bant, a smaller part of Alara. This is another world."


End file.
